It is an important consideration to preserve energy and particularly electrical energy. It is the object of the present invention to conserve electrical energy so that surplus electrical energy available at off peak hours or during bright sun or high wind conditions, is utilized for providing extra energy during peak demand periods or at sunless or windless conditions, with no pollution problem regardless of the source of the surplus electricity.